


Mexican Food In Japan

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Tacos, divaaa haaands, food conflict, food disagreement, larry - Freeform, smut is implied, stir fry, um, wut, yeah - Freeform, zayn calls em diva hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically harry and Louis disagree on food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexican Food In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

prompt "Tacos, Larry. That's it really."

 

and this is what I came up with! its a bit carroty but shhh just read

 

\---

 

"No. Absolutely not."

 

"But _Louis!"_

 

"Harry, don't be so naïve. Why in the world would you want to go to a Mexican restaurant smack in the center of Tokyo?" Louis asked his fiancée incredulously. Harry pouted, "Tacos are a worldwide phenomenon. Don't blame me for wanting some Mexican delicacy."

 

"But its _Japan!"_ Louis spluttered, letting what Zayn called his 'diva hands' fly into the air.

 

Harry smirked, "I know that. But I'd much rather be in L.A right now where its sunny and warm, and the Mexican food is endless. I don't really like Japan. But I'm only here because you wanted to study abroad so here I am giving up a warm place for you. I think I deserve a taco."

 

"That's not even legit."

 

"Yes it is."

 

"Harry, in the movie we filmed, you said Japan was in your top three for your favorite countries."

 

"So?"

 

" _So_ don't even _try_ to pretend its a burden to spend time with me here."

 

"I never said I _didn't_ want to be with you."

 

"Yeah you did." Louis said.

 

" _NO_ I didn't!"

 

"Yeah huh"

 

"Nuh uh"

 

"Yes you did. Japanese food or no?" Louis asked.

 

"Tacos."

 

"Stir-fry"

 

"Your ass"

 

"I know you love it Harry but that's completely off topic." Louis said gently. Louis then saw a little devilish twinkle in Harry's green eyes and oh boy yup there went his wandering hands and-

 

"Harry!"

 

"Tacos."

 

"F-fine" yup, a finger up the arse never failed to make Louis do what Harry wanted.


End file.
